


Un baiser pour une vie

by LunaQueen



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) TarrantxAlice. La fin est proche pour nos héros et il est temps de faire un choix ; lequel des deux se sacrifiera ?





	Un baiser pour une vie

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

Ses longs cheveux blonds flottant sur ses omoplates, sa robe bleue plaquée contre ses jambes et ses petits talons blancs abîmés s'enfonçant dans la terre, Alice ne jeta pas un coup d'œil en arrière alors qu'elle courrait à toute vitesse en plein cœur du Pays des Merveilles. Le ciel s'était teinté d'indigo et de gros nuages noirs obscurcissaient le peu de lumière encore existante ; les chevaliers de la Reine Rouge se rapprochaient dangereusement et, lorsque le monde serait englouti dans l'obscurité, tout serait fini, ils auraient gagné. Le Bien serait vaincu. C'était donc pour cela que la jeune femme ne ralentit pas un instant, rassurée de sentir son ami à son côté, ses cheveux roux flamboyant dans l'air sombre. Le Loir et le Lièvre de Mars avaient pu trouver refuge sous terre, aidés par leurs amis, malheureusement, possédant des tailles humaines, Tarrant et Alice s'étaient résolus à trouver une autre échappatoire. Le soucis étant qu'ils perdaient de l'avance et, bientôt, ils se feraient attraper et envoyer à l’échafaud s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement une solution.

-Ne ralentis pas, Alice.

La blondinette avait, en effet, considérablement perdu de la vitesse et elle finit par s'arrêter, en plein milieu du chemin.

-Alice ! s'écria le Chapelier en s'arrêtant à son tour, les sourcils fendus et le regard inquiet.

-Le champignon, murmura la jeune fille, essoufflée.

-Et bien ?

Elle sortit d'une poche de son jupon un morceau de champignon ; côté droit de la robe, il la ferait donc rapetisser. La voilà l'issue de secours !

-Nous ne pouvons nous cacher parce que nous sommes trop grands, mais si nous sommes petits, nous pourrons ! expliqua-t-elle en tendant sa paume ouverte à l'homme.

Il s'approcha d'elle et considéra le champignon ; ses yeux, aux iris sombres, se levèrent sur ceux, très clairs, d'Alice.

-Il n'est pas suffisant pour nous deux, en as-tu conscience ?

Son sourire disparut et elle baissa le regard sur sa main. Le ciel grondait au-dessus de leur tête et le vent monta ; la fin arrivait à grandes enjambées, elle pouvait entendre les sabots des chevaux sur le sol et les aiguilles du destin se régler. Tout serait trop vite trop tard. Elle releva le menton vers le Chapelier.

-Mangez-le.

-Et toi ? Que feras-tu ? Elle n'aura aucune pitié envers toi.

-Elle m'a cherché pendant tout ce temps. Elle ne pourra pas me blesser, elle a trop besoin de moi.

-Tu ne peux pas la laisser gagner aussi facilement.

-Quel autre choix avons-nous ?

-Mange-le.

-Non ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'un éclair déchirait les nuages noirs. Non. Elle vous tuera, articula Alice sans émettre le moindre son, comme si les mots eux-mêmes pouvaient le tuer.

-Si tu vis, mon sacrifice ne sera pas vain.

-Hors de question, déclara-t-elle en secouant fermement la tête. Je refuse.

-Nous n'avons plus le temps, Alice.

En effet, les chevaux se rapprochaient grièvement et, avec eux, les chevaliers de cette maudite grosse tête.

-Laissez-moi vous sauver, rien qu'une fois, supplia Alice.

Le Chapelier planta son regard, redevenu vert pomme, dans celui de la jeune femme ; un long moment s'écoula tandis que le ciel continuait de s'obscurcir. Déjà, elle ne distinguait plus le corps de l'homme.

-Mangez-le, réitéra-t-elle.

Tarrant ferma les yeux en attrapant le champignon et le mettant dans sa bouche ; il aurait tant préférait avoir le choix, mais le temps leur était compté et le souffle sur sa nuque lui indiqua que le destin serait là d'une minute à l'autre. Il attrapa le poignet d'Alice et l'attira contre lui, aussitôt, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Ce baiser avait le goût des adieux, mais elle ne se rendait pas encore compte qu'il avait également la saveur amère des excuses. En effet, lorsque la blondinette ouvrit les lèvres, à la recherche de la langue du Chapelier, celui-ci en profita pour faire glisser le champignon dans sa gorge. Trop surprise, elle ne put que l'avaler.

-Pardonne-moi, Alice, peut-être nous reverrons-nous dans une autre vie ? Je t'offrirai une tasse de thé.

De grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues blanches alors que, déjà, le Chapelier grandissait et grandissait encore ; elle atteignit une taille de souris en moins d'une seconde et, lorsqu'elle se retourna, surprise par un claquement sec, elle se rendit compte que les chevaliers étaient là, leurs yeux brillants de cruauté rivés sur Tarrant. Les cartes attrapèrent ses bras et courbèrent son dos en signe de soumission ; le ciel devint noir et Alice ne vit plus rien. Il était perdu.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère vous retrouver très vite. :)


End file.
